shooting star
by Devilangel11795
Summary: oneshot sasuke and sakura see a shooting star what will they wish for please please R&R!


**Shooting Star **

**sasu/saku**

There she sat just gazing up at the stars. Like she did everynight, She loved to just to gaze up at them and think awile by herself.

------------------

There he was just walking around, Alone like he always is Alone nothing new

As he walked along the outskirts of konah he was just thinking about some things and maby someone as well. As he walked further down the hill he was on then suddenly he saw a blur of pink ( hm maby its karin HELL NO back to story ) sakura he thought in his mind.

I wonder if i should go over there she looks so alone and almost sad. She's so different right now. I wonder if she's always this glomy when no one's around? He couldnt take seeing her like this he had to no what was wrong why she looked so sad.

" hey"

Sakura turned her head surpriced to see anyone had found her here, But what really surpriced her is who it was..sasuke she thought.

"Hi" she said with almost no emotion but not has heartlessly as sasuke used to be back when they where 13 dont get me wrong he still was just no as bad he had improved greatly since then.

" What are you doing all the way out here and at this time its almost midnight." i asked her

Sakura thought about saying " I could ask you the same question." but decided not to and just be nice.

" just looking up at the stars, I didnt no it had gotten that late though." she responed

" You like looking up at the stars?" i asked now sitting next to her

" Yah i kinda just relaxe's me making me forget everything for awile." she told me still looking ap at the stars

" So what are you doing here?" she then asked me

" I was just talking a walk and saw you sitting her so i decided to come join you."

" Why would you want to come join me i mean im only annoying to you." she she with a harsh tone.

I looked away from the stars to look at her she was still looking up but her eyes were empty. nothing.

_Man see what i did i should have never done that to her when we were younger look what it made her believe._

_she thinks i hate her! DAMN IT!! i want to make her feel better....sakura._

_( _Back to reality)

"Sakura.... Im really sorry you think that, and i no its all my fault! Your not annoying! Back when we were 13 i was stupid for saying that to you i was stupid for leaving you one of the only people who really cared for me."

" Sasuke.... Do you really mean that?" She asked shocked and confused

" Of course i do Sakura!! There's one more thing i wanted to tell you aswell."

I moved closer to her and moved to her ear she stood frozen waiting for me to say something i said the three words i have been wanting to say to her for a long time

now " I LOVE YOU!!!"

Sasuke-Kun....I..LOVE..YOU TO!"

I was over joyed even after all this time she still found some way to love me. _i couldnt take it she looked so beautiful in the moonligh. HELL what am i saying she looks beautiful all the time! right then i crashed my lips to hers the feeling of her soft and lovly lips on mine was undiscrible. all i could think of it was it felt like i was in heaven!_

We finally pulled away from each other for air are foreheads reasting on each others as we gasped for air. once we catched our breath we both lyed down on the grass gazing up at the stars once again.

" Sasuke look! A shooting star! " Make a wish she said excidedly

_Few seconds later_

"What did you wish for? she asked me

" Nothing i already have what i have always wanted what more whould i want?"

" What did you wish for?"

" For this moment to never end." she told me

" Well i cant wait for tommoro and the day after and so on." I said

" Why?" she asked starting to look sad

"Because each day will be more enjoyable then the last." i quated her from awile ago.

She smiled at me when she remembered. We shared one last kiss of the night before she feel asleep in my arms. I whispered i love you in her ear gave her a kiss on her " so called large forehead" i always thought it wasent but whatever. then also feel asleep with my love no needing to dream about it since now after all this time im finally living it


End file.
